Comic Archives List
How to Process New Information regarding Strip Numbers and Appearances As you update this page, please update other sections of the wikia with new information. For example, if Mia nd Rhen are fighting over apples at Mia's house in strip #002 (they were not this is just an example), write "Mia and Rhen fight over apples" next to the #002. Next go to Mia's character page and add page #002 under the Appearance in Comic section. Repeat with Rhen. Now update other pages such as Easter Eggs, locations, magic, creatures, and history if necessary. If you don't have time to update all the pages, place a * next to the strip summary. Chapter 1: My Life As I Know It Mia White was an ordinary high school girl with ordinary high school problems. That all changed the day she was given her grandfather’s mysterious journal and an even more mysterious antique ring… one that transports her to another world! format, Full Color Title #001? Airships Prepare for Battle #002? Airship Blow Quadruped Mech Up with Missiles #003? Battle continues, Red Soldier shoots grappling hook at the Airship #004? Crew Members discover that they are being boarded #005? Crew Members Fight the Red Soldiers #006? Lion shaped Fire blash cuts the rope #007? A Mage appears #008? Eyes #009? Mia woke up late- Oh no! #010? Evil alarm clock won't stop beeping #011? Run Mia Run! #0012 Mia meets up with Molly and Connie #013? Mia day dreams about Chris #014? Brianna picks on Mia #015? Mia day dreams about revenge #016? Mia talks with her friends? #017? Mia walks home and sees her Grandmother #018? Grandmother give Mia a journal and puzzel box #019? #020? #021? #022? #023? #024 Chapter 2: My World Turned Upside Down Mia finds herself transported to an extraordinary realm filled with airships and flying serpents! But her biggest challenge may come in the form of handsome, aloof (and downright infuriating) mage Crimson Rhen.? format, Full Color Title? #025? #026? #027? #028? #029? #030? #031? #032? #033? #034? #035? #036? #037? #038#039? #040? #041? #042? #043? #044? #045? #046? #047? #048 Chapter 3: A Clockwork City? After convincing herself that her visit to another world was no dream, Mia returns to her everyday teenage life. In an attempt to dodge the mean girl at the movie theater, she once again has an unexpected run-in with Crimson Rhen in the clockwork city of Veldrif.? format, Full Color Title? #049? #050? #051? #052? #053? #054? #055? #056? #057? #058? #059? #060? #061? #062#063? #064? #065? #066? #067? #068? #069? #070? #071? #072? #073? #074? #075? #076? #077#078? #079? #080? #081? #082? #083? #084? #085? #086? #087? #088? #089? #090? #091? #092 Chapter 4: The Missing Princess With Mia seemingly back in her own world for good, life returns to “normal” for the crew of The True North. While a missing pet sends Rhen and company on a dangerous “fetch quest” in the Ardri Islands, there’s evil afoot as a mysterious man named Marek hires Black Sid for an… insidious assignment!? format, Full Color Title? #093? #094? #095? #096? #097? #098? #099? #100? #101? #102? #103? #104? #105? #106#107? #108? #109? #110? #111? #112? #113? #114? #115? #116? #117? #118? #119? #120? #121#122? #123? #124 Chapter 5: The Ghost Ship of the Ardri Islands Rhen’s quest to bring back the missing Manali from the Ardri Islands continues, while in our world, Mia White begins to ponder the origin of her grandfather’s ring. Serendipity may bring the two together again to uncover the shadowy secrets of a derelict vessel… if they can first get past some meddlesome steampirates!? format, Full Color Title? #125? #126? #127? #128? #129? #130? #131? #132? #133? #134? #135? #136? #137? #138#139? #140? #141? #142? #143? #144? #145? #146? #147? #148? #149? #150? #151? #152? #153#154? #155? #156? #157? #158? #159? #160? #161? #162? #163? #164? #165? #166? #167? #168#169 Chapter 6: Mia White, Crewmember of The True North Chapter currently in progress — synopsis to come!? format, Full Color Title? #170? #171? #172? #173? #174? #175? #176? #177? #178? #179? #180? #181? #182? #183#184? #185? #186? #187? #188? #189